


Five times secrets were hidden behind their smiles

by RahDamon



Series: Love Square Week 2016 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Love Square Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahDamon/pseuds/RahDamon
Summary: Four times one knew something the other didn’t and one time when their secret was the same one





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why it doesn't link but there's a fourth part after this.

I

  
  


He’s giddy jumping up and down and waiting for His Lady. So when she finally arrives on the horizon he doesn’t even wait for her to touch the ground of their meeting place, he just catches her by the waist and jumps on. He also ignores the screeched “You alley cat, let me go, what’s wrong with you?” she lets out right besides his ears–which is quite difficult considering her high voice level and his very sensitive cat ears.

However, Ladybug doesn’t physically struggle against him and that’s as good as an okay. After all, His Lady is quite capable of overpowering him in hand-to-hand combat.

 

“Hey, M’Lady, close your eyes!”

  
  


Chat feels her cross her arms on his back and hears the played up defiance when she snaps back a “Why should I?” But her voice is dancing for the lack of a better word.

  
  


“Come on, it’s a secret! Please?”

  
  


Maybe he should have talked to her first and convinced her by way of kitten eyes? Well, too late for that now, so he uses his secret weapon. It almost never fails to make her cave in to him.

  
  


Chat meows sadly, a high-pitched sound that trails off into a heart-breaking yowl.

  
  


“Stop.”

  
  


He doesn’t. Instead Chat forces his eyes to water to get that shine in them, even though she won’t be able to see it. It does affect his voice, though. Once again he meows and lets his voice rise higher.

  
  


Ladybug groans wiggling in his arms–but she gives in with a defeated nod.

  
  


Laughing Chat jumps and hurries to the top of the Eiffel tower. In no time at all they arrive and after checking that His Lady really has her eyes closed Chat sets her on a beam. Positively vibrating next to her Chat smiles.

  
  


“Open your eyes.”

  
  


“Kitty, you know that I felt you jump and can make educated guesses where we are? What’s so spe– oh!”

  
  


His grin couldn’t get brighter although it does waver when she doesn’t do or say anything else. Chat bites his lips digging small fangs into them as he checks his set-up.

  
  


There’s a little blanket and on top he set plates and food and a card and a Happy One Year Anniversary as best akuma fighting partners ever. Well, maybe calling the stuff from Marinette’s bakery and some ‘rich-people’ snacks, as Nino has called it once, food is too much but he didn’t think something more would be appropriate.

  
  


Oh my God, what if she doesn’t like it? What if he’s the only one putting such a great importance on the day they met? What if this is too much and Chat’s making His Lady upset? Or uncomfortable? My God, he’s an idiot. He should have asked her instead of just going ahead and preparing this.

  
  


A tug on his tail snaps him out of his thoughts.

  
  


“Kitty, you did all this?” Her voice is soft and warm and gentle and maybe Chat hasn’t messed up. He merely nods.

  
  


“Ah, damn, then we’ll have to have two feasts within two days.”

  
  


Chat’s head snaps up and he comes face to face with her smiling face. Wow, she’s positively glowing.

  
  


“Thank you, My Kitty.”

  
  


  
  


II

  
  


Marinette is literally flying through the classroom correcting and ordering her classmates to hurry up. She’s like a little insect flitting from one place to the other and speaking as fast as a humming bird’s wings.

  
  


Until Alya cut in and told her to chill. Everything’s prepared, Nino’s distracting the lucky boy and will bring him as soon as he gets the signal, food’s looking good, presents are stacked symmetrically. Everything’s fine, Marinette just needs to relax and not drive anyone crazy. Or more crazy.

  
  


It isn’t that easy, though. Marinette is the organizer of this, the organizer of this secret birthday party for Adrien. After the Bubbler she thought it’s a shame that Adrien never got a real birthday party with friends and noise and cake. So she pulled out all stops, got her family and class and even their teacher involved, and put it all together within a week. A week where they had to keep this party a secret and it was clear that Adrien knew something up.

  
  


If he doesn’t like it, doesn’t like the party, Marinette would take the fall and– _oh my God, Alya, he’ll hate me, right? I can’t even do this, oh my gosh, my dreams are shattered, everything has to be perfect, oh my god._

  
  


“CHILL. Girl, seriously he’ll love this. Also look good, he’ll arrive in less than two minutes.”

  
  


She freezes before whirling around to Alya gaping and screeching a “What?!” Her best friend–Marinette’s rethinking giving Alya that title, Chat wears it almost better, at least he doesn’t blindside her like that– nods grinning.

  
  


Marinette actually growls–too many akumas laterly, she has been spending too much time with Chat– and turns to the rest of the class yowling for them to get into position. And hold it.

  
  


Not one minute too early as she hears Nino’s booming voice and Adrien’s confused chuffs as they walk down the corridor.

  
  


“… ,Dude. I’m just saying we reeeeeally have to get to class. It’s imperative, you know.”

  
  


“Nino, since when do you use a word like ‘imperative’? Are you nervous about something? Also, class. I mean, I enjoy it but know you’re not me.”

  
  


Nino sighs and chuckles at the same time.

  
  


“Got me. I don’t enjoy it as much as you, you nerd. Means you can be the first one in.”

  
  


Adrien snorts but he opens the door and as soon as it’s fully open the whole class jumps out yelling Happy Birthday. For a moment Adrien seems to be shocked then astounded and then he smiles. Marinette swears she can hear angels moan and wail as his smile illuminates the heavens far better than their choir’s screeching.

  
  


Nobody mentions the tears in his eyes as he chokes out a teary “Thank you” but, of course, Alya has to throw her to the wolves and goddamn kill Marinette.

  
  


“It was Marinette’s idea, pretty boy. She’s also the one you can thank for convincing teachers and supplying us with cake and treats.”

  
  


Before Marinette registers exactly what Alya said Adrien hugs her tightly pressing her to his body and enveloping her in citrus and cheese. That’s what she smells as she’s dying in his arms, melting into a red gushing goo.

  
  


But when he whispers a heartfelt “Thank you so much” into her ears Marinette scrapes up all of her courage and confidence and whispers back a “You deserve it”. She hugs Adrien back.

  
  


  
  


III

  
  


Ladybug blinks at him strangely stupefied. Adrien holds out a rose to her his palms sweating profusely.

  
  


When he’s Chat this is less nerve-wrecking, he thinks still waiting.

  
  


“…Handsome, why are you holding out a rose to me?”

  
  


The word ‘handsome’ is used all the time to describe him but Adrien has never felt a flush of pleasure crawl up his cheeks because of that. But when His Love is using it as a name for him it sends shivers down his spine and blood into his cheeks.

  
  


“I want to confess my secret obsession with you. Would you please accept it?”

  
  


Adrien winces. That may have been a bit too demanding of him and fear almost makes him bolt. This is so much easier when he has a mask and stands on her level as equal.

  
  


The rose is tugged out of his fingers and hers brush his. Ladybug pulls the rose to her lips, kissing the petals and smiling gingerly at him.

  
  


“Thank you for this wonderful gift,” she says before hesitating and quickly kissing his red cheeks.

  
  


Adrien isn’t sure if he’s dead or dying because, clearly, he’s in heaven.

  
  


IV

  
  


She can be excused for glancing around her every four minutes. It’s a rather cold night, after all, and Marinette is sitting on her balcony a blanket around her shoulders and embroidering a blouse with clammy fingers. Chat should have passed her roof already and the only reason she’s even outside is that she’s waiting for him.

  
  


However, if he doesn’t pop up soon, Marinette will have to go back into her warm room. She doesn’t want to because the secret that’s literally hiding with her under the blanket burns against her stomach. She worked on that for three days.

  
  


And now Marinette’s worrying about Chat and how his patrol usually brings her around her home around 11 in the night yet it’s 1 in the morning and he hasn’t been here yet. And tonight is his night to patrol.

  
  


Suddenly she hisses pain and blood welling up from her finger. Wonderful. Needle in skin and flesh because her thoughts are on her cat and not on the matter at hand. A second flies by.

  
  


“Goddammit, you silly cat, you infected me.”

  
  


“With what? My dashing looks? Sorry, you were already pretty before you met me.”

  
  


Marinette flinches and twists around staring at the reason for her pain–her finger, her worries, the clash between her emotions for him and for Adrien, everything– for the fraction of a second. Then she shoots out of her chair and tackles him, her present flying off her lap and landing somewhere on the balcony floor.

  
  


Chat yelps as she collides with him but remains firm and standing while she’s pressed against his chest.

  
  


“Where were you?” Marinette hisses almost spitting and can almost see how he thinks about making a pun. A narrowing of her eyes chases the thought out of his face.

  
  


“Why, worried, Princess?”

  
  


_**“Yes.”** _

  
  


He stares at her. His mouth opens and closes again without saying anything and staring at her unblinking. His tongue darts out to wet his lips and he tries again.

  
  


“You didn’t have to be. My civilian obligations just took a little longer than usual, so I started patrol later. Really, Princess, do you have no faith in me?”

  
  


“It’s not that I don’t have faith, it’s that I know you’re a troublesome little kitty.”

  
  


“Me-ouch.” Chat grins at her and Marinette feels herself blush to her mortification. Her cheeks turn three shades darker, even, as he squeezes her within his arm and with a squeak she wiggles out of the hug she started.

  
  


Whirling around she spots her present and picks it up pressing it to her chest.

  
  


“Aww, is the cute princess embarrassed,” Chat coos behind her and suddenly it’s easier for her to act like usual with him.

  
  


“Well, if you’re being like that, you won’t get that secret present!”

  
  


Marinette almost screams as Chat presses against her without warning and whirls her around. She sees his eyes, bright and eager and shining, before he drags her close and whines.

  
  


“But Priiiincess, it’d be positively cruel to deny me my present now. Thou aren’t that cruel a mistress, are thou?”

  
  


“.…oh my god, here, just stop with the Shakespeare speech thing.”

  
  


Chat laughs giddy when she throws the package into his face and eagerly rips into it. Feeling unsure and insecure all of a sudden Marinette doesn’t watch as he realizes what was in the present. She’s actually feeling rather silly as it dawns on her that the black cap with cat ears and green stitching and the green scarf with black paw prints and stitching are entirely too recognizable. He’ll only be able to wear them as Chat and it’d hinder him from fighting.

  
  


She’s swept up in another hug.

  
  


“Holy hell, it’s awesome!! SO SOFT. THANK YOU, MARI!”

  
  


Ah well, as long as her cat is happy it’s okay.

  
  


V

  
  


Fidgeting with the hem of her dress doesn’t help keeping her nervousness and agitated anticipation in check, Marinette figures out about three quarters into dinner. She’s only thankful that Adrien seems to be just as distracted and flighty as she was.

  
  


To be frank, tonight he’s more clumsy than Marinette is on a regular basis. He burned their first two attempts at dinner (then she took over cooking), splashed her with water thrice (if she hadn’t seen his horrified face she’d have thought he was doing it merely to see her wet and watch her changing her clothes) and almost broke his plates a couple of times.

  
  


In fact, remembering all those instances makes her wonder if she should go through with her secret plans or not. She doesn’t want to risk him saying no.

  
  


Adrien throws her a dorky smile and she smiles back. Mentally she thanks him because he wouldn’t say no and that smile has convinced her of that. He wouldn’t say no, not after all they went through together, after all the confusion and reveals that made them love each other even more. Taking a deep breath she opens her mouth–

  
  


“Will you marry me?”

  
  


–and her voice echoes through the air in perfect harmony with Adrien’s.

  
  


They blink at each other. As one they pull out two boxes and open them. In Marinette’s box there’s a slim silver ring, a colourless ladybug engraved onto it, while in Adrien’s box there’s a white gold ring the width of his Miraculous with two emerald paw prints and two diamond hearts.

  
  


For a few seconds they just look at the rings and each other. Marinette feels her lips twitch and Adrien grins widely and then they break out into giggling laughter.

  
  


“We…had the same idea, huh?” Adrien says once he catches his breath again.

  
  


She just smiles and leans forward to kiss this perfect man that chose her.


End file.
